unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Searching Further for a New World
|details = I heard about you. You were asked to investigate the seas of the North American West Coast, right? Well there is someone who wants to ask an experienced voyager like yourself for help in building North America. How about it? If you're interested, ask them in person in this city's tavern. The client is a woman in strange attire, so you'll notice her right away once you're there. |fameAdv = 10,000 |step1 = 6/Helping in Search of a Development Site/Marseille/Justine in Tavern/ Justine claims that the area being developed in Eastern North America is too small for the number of developers. You were asked to help her in search of a new world in the West. The Merchant Guild Master in Marseilles is said to have more information on this, so go ask him about the details. |step2 = 6/Information on the Fur/Marseille/Merchant GM/ You've received information that collecting beaver fur is the best way to make money in the West of North America. The Merchant Guild Master claims that he received a request from Justine's pioneer group and provided the information. Finding out about the actions of her pioneer group, she became determined to quickly head for the West Coast of North America. |step3 = 6/Small Doubt/North America West Coast/Justine - right inside landing/ Once arriving at the West Coast of North America, Justine admits to feeling conflicted regarding taking the life of a beaver for the sake of collecting it's fur. For now it was decided to simply roam around the land to consider what to do while in search of a beaver. |step4 = 6/It Was Not a Beaver, But a Man/North America West Coast/Justine - NE from entrance / You discover a man sitting on the ground while in search of a beaver. It seems that they are in search of aid. Follow Justine who rushed ahead and get closer to her. |step5 = 6/The Encounter with John Sutter/North America West Coast/Sitting Man - East across creek/ The man whose pants were caught in a trap claimed he went by the name of John Sutter. He was a pioneer of Southwestern North America, and recently discovered some gold. As a proposed site for development, Justine claims that she wants to see around his city. John suggested that she head South towards San Francisco first. Depart and head for the South. |step6 = 6/A City Called San Francisco/San Francisco/Justine - right ahead on left/ San Francisco was an extremely lively city. Justine enjoyed the freeing atmosphere of the city. It seems that Justine is going to ask the people of the town about the gold John mentioned earlier. I'll follow her and listen to what they have to say. |step7 = 6/Justine's Decision/San Francisco/City Man & City Woman - to the right of the Bank/ According to the people in San Francisco, there has been gold discoveries in John Sutter's city. They claim that many people are starting to come to the city because of John's meddlesome personality and the rumors of discovering gold. Justine seems to have also decided to build a city near San Francisco. |stepfinal = Deciding on the Development Area/// After being asked by Justine and searching in the North American West for a development area, you encounter a man named John Sutter from whom you received information regarding gold digging. Justine makes a decision to create a development area there. Once things settle down, she intends to notify the Adventurer's Guild in Marseilles, so let's wait until then. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 200 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = * Must have finished charting the Ligurian Sea. * Must have W Coast of North America port permit. * This is the quest to unlock to San Francisco. * You can discover Tacoma before getting into San Francisco with the quest, so you can stop in there right before or right after the quest takes you to North America West Coast landing point. * ※ This is a quest that relates to the 19th Century. * Without the 19th Century Chrono Title the Item Shop in San Francisco does not sell anything to give Annie the Barmaid to raise friendship level. So your first trip here you may want to pick up a few gifts on the way so she will report your quest. This will also allow you to get and use the 19th Century Title during your stay. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/California |landarea = San Francisco |seaarea = San Francisco, Open Sea }}